Final Battle
by Joey Taylor
Summary: SPOILERS The final battle of Kingdom Hearts 2, and Sora and Riku's take on it.


We're going to die.

It's not a pleasant thought, but I know it.

Xehanort's nobody, Xemnas, is too strong…

It doesn't matter what we try, he doesn't seem to take any damage.

At least the others are safe,

And Riku's fighting with me instead of against me.

I struck with my Keyblade, known only as the Ultima Weapon and Xemnas actually staggered backwards. I felt a slight smile play across my face, maybe he's not as invincible as we thought…

He grabbed the Keyblade and tossed me up into the air, kicking me back down… I lost my grip on the Keyblade… Xemnas was going to attack me…

"Sora!" I managed to open my eyes, Riku tossed me the Keyblade.

There was a resounding clang as both Riku and my Keyblades blocked Zemnas's swords, we managed to push him back. Riku and I nodded to each other and we moved in, we couldn't let Xemnas win, we couldn't let him rule Kingdom Hearts.

I remembered something I'd told Ansem, the fake Ansem, Xehanort's Heartless.

"I know now, without a doubt, Kingdom Hearts is light!"

Seeing it now, I was beginning to have my doubts, but I couldn't let my mind wander or…

I groaned as I flew back halfway across the room, having just been hit by one of Xemnas's attacks. I shook it off as quickly as I could and returned to the battle. "Heal!" I yelled, the Curaga spell I'd learnt on my travels healed both myself and Riku back up to full fighting condition…

Just in time for pain, like nothing I'd ever felt before, rip through my body…

I couldn't move, all that I could do was try not to scream with the pain.

It seemed to go on forever.

"Sora!" I heard Riku's voice, then the pain stopped and I fell to the ground, gasping.

Xemnas didn't give me anytime to recover, launching an attack almost straight away, I was thankful for the healing spell Riku sent my way as Xemnas attempted to attack us with black lightening. I got hit once, but it's power wasn't enough to throw me far, and I managed to strike back at him, he hit the floor and glared at us.

Riku and I stood facing him.

"Riku…" I looked at him.

"Now." He smiled and nodded.

We attacked together.

Powerful or not, together we can take him.

We will see the Destiny Islands again.

We didn't come this far, just to fail now.

We will see our friends again…

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

I've never seen that look in Sora's eyes before.

But I know what it means.

He doesn't think we're going to make it.

Getting hit back, I saw Sora rush forward and attack.

And Xemnas actually staggered backwards.

I saw a slight smile play over Sora's face, his confidence coming back, then had to rush forward as Sora was thrown into the air, and Xemnas shot up, kicking Sora hard enough to send him flying back to the ground… and make him lose his grip on his Keyblade.

I caught it, "Sora!"

His eyes opened, there was pain in them as I tossed him the Ultima Weapon Keyblade, and blocked the second of the two swords Xemnas had swung at Sora, not quick enough to block the first, but Sora had that covered.

We managed to push Xemnas back and I heard Sora yell "Heal!"

I felt strength and power rush back to me.

I'd've thanked him…

Except Xemnas chose that exact moment to hit Sora with some sort of dark magic, I tried to leap up and help him, but Xemnas kicked me out of the way. I flipped in mid air and froze for a second, Sora wasn't crying out… but I could almost sense his pain.

If I didn't move fast, Sora would die…

I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let that happen…

I rushed forward and got about halfway before I was hit back by a barrier created by some doppelganger of Xemnas.

Tapping into the darkness that I could still use, I blasted the fake with my Dark Aura attack.

"Sora! Hold on!" I don't know how much of my words broke through to Sora as I managed to get Xemnas to drop whatever magic he was using and Sora fell to the ground.

He was gasping for breath, as Xemnas launched a new attack, black lightening…

I threw a healing potion his way, then dodged the lightening, helping Sora bring the Nobody crashing to Earth. He glared at us.

I stood side by side with Sora.

Never forgetting what I'd put him through, and glad that he was willing to forgive me.

"Riku…"

"Now." I replied with a smile, knowing what he wanted to ask.

We attacked together.

Powerful or not, we can take Xemnas.

I don't deserve to return to the light realm.

But Sora deserves to get back to the Destiny Islands.

He deserves to see his friends again…

**LINE-RECOGNITION-HAS-GONE-AGAIN**

**Author Note: -**

**Joey Taylor: - :) It had to be written, it was going round and round in my head, and begging to be released, so, here it is.**


End file.
